Lifes tough battle
by crystalsugar15
Summary: when shun finds an injure blonde with a injured bakugan how will the two got againts lifes battle warning contains sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

Hi its crystal with a new story it's a bakugan and sailor moon crossover called life's tough battle

Ok so read and enjoy

Shun had just finished a meeting with Dan and the other brawlers so he was walking back to his house with his bakugan skyrss. What the meeting was about was that marucho discovered a new type of bakugan called an elestrian attribute. Apparently the bakugan had the ability to change its attribute that is stronger than the opponents. Finally breaking the silence skyrss spoke. " Shun what do you think battling that elestrian bakugan would be like" skyrss asked in wonder. " I don't know skyrss but I bet its powerful" shun responded. When shun was close to his home he heard a small rustle coming from a bush behind him. Shun was about to attack whatever the thing behind the bush was. When the rustling stopped a sphere shaped ball came out that turned out to be a bakugan. " Please help me." The bakugan said in a weak tone. " What is it" shun asked as he examined the bakugan. " it's my master she is hurt badly help her" the bakugan said in a sad tone. "Show us where she is" skyrss said as she leapt of shuns shoulder to the scared bakugan on the ground. The bakugan nodded then began to float back where it came from. Shun and skyrss followed the bakugan close behind while shun was looking at the bakugan and thought 'this one is ordinary bakugan its too bright to be a haos so what is it'. "By the way-" the bakugan spoke making shun snap out of his thought. "my name in arceus." When they got to where arceus's master was shun and skyrss were shocked to see a small petite woman on the floor that looked around shuns age with hair in ondago shapes with bruises all over her body . "please help her" arceus spoke again. Shun nodded then picked up the woman and carried her on his back all the way back to his home. Soon shun will find out what's so special about the girl and bakugan

Well that's the fist chapter review all of my stories please and see you on the next chapter


	2. the talk

Hi crystal is back with a new chapter of life tough battles so read and enjoy:)

* * *

**Serenas p.o.v**

When i woke up i was in a room lying on a bed with all of my wounds and bruises wrapped in looking around the room more a familiar voice spoke to me "serena good to see you awake".I rememberthat voice it was arceus."Hello arceus,how did i get here"my small bakugan did a little happy dance as she spoke."I found someone to help you with your wounds".I smiled seeing how much my bakugan cared about me."well who did you ask for help?"." she asked me and skyress" a voice said as it entered the room with a bowl of water and new bandages"my names shun"the boy said kneeling down next to the bed "im serena" i said with a slight smile on my face

* * *

shuns** p.o.v**

* * *

Serena that name fit her well .but was better to see her awake from the bruises.i was about to ask her how she got them but she mumured something under her breath"thankyou for saving me." hearing her say this made a small smile appear on my face"no problem" when i was about to clean the bruises i took them of when i saw them they were horrible few were deep others.i guess serena caught me staring because she asked me something."your wonder ing how i got the brusies aren't you you" i surprised she asked me becaues she probably wouldnt want to tell me,but i accepted the and nodded. "well ill tell you it started when i was batteling with my brothers"

* * *

_flashback_

* * *

_serena and arceus were batteling two older boys with their own bakugan"c'mon sis is that all you got" the red haired boy yelled."yeah dont quit on us now" the other boy and arceus and serena were both tired for the battle has gone for hours"ability activate hyper blast'' both of the boys said as thier bakugan blasted arceus back into his sphere form "no arceus!"serena yelled running towards her in jured bakugan."you lost again serena we cant let afailure in this family mom and dad wont be happy"the brothers spoke at the same time."no please dont" serena pleaded with tears in her eyes."its to late" they reached into their pockets and grabbed two minature knives."no!please"but the two boys already started to stab serena everywhere on her body arceus was having a small battle of their the two boys were finished serena and arceus were both knocked out."lets get rid of them''the older boy said."yea"the younger picked up serena and arceus and carried them far away from their finally dropped them in a location far away from the home then they quickly ran back leaving serena and arceus behind._

* * *

_end flashback_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v **

"and thats all i remember after that was a total blackout"serena said now with tears in her eyes."yes it has been a horrifying day'' arceus said remembering the horrible was shocked to hear a story such as that."no"he said his fists clenching the bed sheets in anger."you didn't deserve that!" he yelled furriated fromthat reched story."but its true im weak useless"serena said tears streaming down her got on the bed and hugged serena tight"well ill make you stronger part of the battle brawlers.""you mean it "raising her head from where it was placed"of course arceus i will help you too'' skyress said talking to serenas partner."yea tamorrow ill take you to meet the others brawlers soon your well enough to move"shun said with a smile on his face."thankyou shun"serena said with a smile and stained tears on her face."no problem now get some rest"shun said as him got up and started to leave the room."goodnight shun"serena said sleeply.''goodnight serena''shun quietly left his roo mtruely raged because of serenas family but he promises to make it make it better.

* * *

thats the end of this chapter bye


	3. meeting the gang

Hi crystal is back with a new chapter of lifes tough battles so enjoy also serena will be singing monster by meg and dia

* * *

It's been two and a half weeks since shun meet serena and now with here wounds healed she ready to meet the gang."so are battle brawlers nice."serena said walking with shun too meet the others at a cafe.

"the others are fine you might like them."shun said positivily to make shun serena was comfortable around them."oh,thats good i cant wait to meet them"the young girl what she didnt know is that the brawlers couldnt wait to meet her too.

* * *

**WITH THE BRAWLERS**

Dan and the others were waiting to meet shun and serena"hey guys what do you think shes like"runo asked with her gaurdian tigrerra."i dont know and i cant wait to find out"dan said for being so bored. Marucho sitting there with his portable data devise updating his data."why do think he wnats to just now wants to introduce us to this girl"maruchos bakugan pryas asked."good point, do think their dating."dan asked."i guess we got to find out" marucho said. then runo could see shun and serena walking towards them."hey guys there here, hey shun!" runo yelled to catch the boys attention. shun saw runo and waved dan and the others ran to shun and serena while dan said "hey shun old buddy who are they" pointing at serena and arceus."im serena tsukino and this is arceus" serena said while arceus was sitting on serenas shoulder. marucho scanned arceus thinking "hmm...arceus isnt a haos bakugan is she" he asked. arceus was surprised that marucho caught on so fast ''no im not im an elestian type" she said."cool but can we talk later lets stop by julies cafe and eat"dan said."alright julie will love to meet you serena " runo said. "if its settled lets go!" dan yelled running to the cafe. with the others following him.

* * *

AT** THE CAFE**

the whole gang was sitting at a table nea the window."so how long have you and arceus been together" marucho asked. serena lifted her hand and rubbed arceus "we have been friends ever since i was little" serena said. serena was wearing a sleeveless shirt and dan saw some of her scars and marks. "hey whats up with those marks" he asked. shun just shot a glare at the brawler. "its ok shun ill tell them'' serena told them about the battles and scars but she also told something she didnt tell shun she was sexual abused. when she was finished everyone was shocked about her story "bastards your brothers are bastards" dan yelled at serena." who do they think they are doing that to you" runo said. then julie came up to the table "hey guys whats up" she said making everone snap out of their state of anger. "oh um hey julie meet serena and arceus'' dan said pointing atthe two." nice too meet ya hey we got a band here for the entertainment but the singer got sick" she said sighing in disbeleif. then arceus had an idea "hey serena why dont you do it" she asked " um i might try" she said hiding a slight blush. " your goig to sing great come on" julie said pulling serena to the stage. "shun did you know she could sing" marucho asked. "no my first time listening to her". julie was on stage introducing serena and her song while serena was handing out music sheets to the band." alright give it up serena" julie said before letting serena have the stage. after a minute of the music serena started to sing

_his little whispers love me love me  
thats all i ask for love me love  
he battered his tiny fists to feel something  
wondered what its like to touch and feel something _

_(chorus) monster,how should i feel ?  
creatures lie here looking through the window  
_

_that night he caged her  
bruised and broke her  
he struggled closer then he stole her  
violet wrists and then her ankles  
silent pain  
then he slowly saw there nightmares  
were his dreams_

_(chorus) monster, how should i feel  
creatures lie here  
looking through the windows_

_i will  
hear their voices  
im a glass child  
i am hannahs regret _

_monster  
how should i feel  
turn the sheets down  
murder ears with a pilow lace_

_there's bath tubs  
full of glow flies  
bathe in kurosene  
the words tattoed in his_ veins,yeah

after serena finished her song everyone in the cafe cheered,but shun listened carefully and understood the described the pain her brothers put her in."wow serena that was great" dan said cheering like crazy. "thanks alot" she said. but while they were talking two people walked over to the table"well looks like serena is back to normal" one of them said serena was shocked to see who was next to her and scared for her life.

* * *

okay thats it see you in the next chapter


End file.
